<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by setrevuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763640">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo'>setrevuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28-day ficlet writing challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Musicians, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in his studio, Changkyun struggles to create.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28-day ficlet writing challenge [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt - BREATHE: write about the inhales and exhales.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you wrote a song and nobody cared for it, then did you exist at all?</p><p>Changkyun wants to believe so. He creates for his own happiness. Or that’s what he tries to convince himself, anyway. </p><p>He rubs his eyes and looks around his studio. It’s stripped clean. Changkyun kind of wishes he wrote music in the old school sense, so at least dozens of crumpled music sheets can pose as some sort of reminder that he has at least tried.</p><p>Instead, all that reminds him of the past few sleepless nights is a split screen in front of him. One has a blinking cursor on an empty word document. The other, a digital audio program, also equally mocking him in its bareness.</p><p>That’s not to say he hasn’t written anything recently. He’s completed soundbites and blurbs of lyrics that he gained enough confidence to share. And his friends, his crew and his members, gave them the highest accolades, praising his work to the ends of the earth and back. And god, how Changkyun yearns for that feeling. </p><p>Using that strength, he’d then put together complete songs and release them out to the world. Of course, he posts under a different name. He doesn’t wish for his real name, his brand, to sway the listeners to pour in their affection out of a blind love. So he gets brutal, honest feedback, from the power of online anonymity. </p><p>And then it’s time to delete everything. And to try, try again.</p><p>It’s a logical system. One that should help him find his faults and grow into a better artist. But night after night, it takes more and more out of him to write anything at all. And what he’s learned the most tonight, in the quiet studio, far removed from both the music and the musician, is the sound of his own breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>